Distracted
by WhatATragicComedy
Summary: JS Sams got some big news but Jack's not really paying attention...


Just a one shot that came to me. I guess the ending is kind of abrupt but it just seemed to keep going and going and I couldn't find a spot to stop it, so I kind of forced it to be there. Oh well.

I do not own anything related to Stargate or so on, etc etc.

* * *

Sam practically bounced into the living room.

"Jack!"

"Yeah," came the dazed reply.

Sam sighed. Hockey.

"Jack..."

"Sam..."

Still...looking...at...the tv. She could probably be naked and he wouldn't notice right now.

"You listening?"

"Yep."

Chip entering mouth.

"Ooh." Bad play.

"I saw a purple cow today."

"Really?"

Sam rolled her eyes. He even made the correct facial expressions. Yet not a word actually processed.

"Oh, by the way..."

"Uhhuh?...yes!" The last was hissed at the television with both hands raised in front of him, fists flailing in triumph.

"I'm pregnant."

"That's nice, honey."

Another chip in mouth. Sam couldn't help but smile. Jack only called her honey when he wasn't paying attention. The man was completely oblivious.

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna go read a magazine."

A noncommittal grunt followed. She wasn't really sure if it was directed at her or the tv.

Fifteen minutes later...

Jack walked into the bedroom, still carrying the remote control, and appeared to be in a state of shock.

Sam hid her smile behind her magazine.

"Pr...Pregnant?"

She flipped a page.

"Yep."

"But...we...weren't we?"

She nodded. She had never gone off the pill, and had been as shocked as he was now when Janet told her.

He paused for a moment, remote in mid air, taking it all in.

Smiling and crinkling his nose in a really adorable way, he asked, "Really?"

She smiled and nodded again.

Jack padded over to the bed, crawling on top of her to plant a kiss on her lips.

Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled wryly.

"Hey mama."

After another chaste kiss, Jack nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you."

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the back of his hair. Jack had thanked her both times she'd told him she was pregnant previously. And when Nathan and Emma were born. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine and warmed her all the way to her core. Like he took all of his joy, love, and gratitude and wrapped them in those two words.

"Jack..."

In between kisses down her neck, he replied, "Yeah?"

"One more thing..."

Sam paused for effect.

"It's twins."

The kisses stopped. Maybe she could have timed that better.

Jack slowly lifted his face up to hers.

"Tw..twins?"

Pregnancy always seemed to make the man stutter.

"As in two of them? At once?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the textbook definition, yes." She smiled smugly.

Jack lifted himself slightly off of her and looked down at her belly.

"Wow."

Letting himself fall to the left of her on the bed, Jack stared at the ceiling.

After a moment's contemplation, he announced, "I am the man!"

Sam hurled a pillow at his head.

Questioning him with mock annoyance, she muttered, "What is it with men and it being some kind of macho he-man thing?"

Instead of answering, he grinned, turning on his side and pulling her to him.

Some of Sam's anxiety crept back to her from when she first heard the news.

"Jack...you are really okay with this, right? I mean, I know we weren't planning on having any more but..."

"Of course I'm okay with this."

He looked at her in disbelief that she could think otherwise.

"Sam, I'm more than okay with this. I can't really believe we're gonna have four kids, but wow...four kids." He smiled. "We're about to be outnumbered."

She grinned. "Two to one. Odds aren't in our favor."

Placing a hand on her belly, Jack leaned in and kissed her. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Mooommmm!"

Jack groaned against her lips.

"They always know, don't they?" Rolling away from her and preparing to stand up, he rambled on, "I don't even see how you're pregnant. Lord knows they don't let us have any fun."

Sam giggled at his antics.

"Hey. No giggling."

She waited until he was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry, sir."

A spark of desire flashed in his eyes. She only ever called him 'sir' anymore when she was being saucy.

Just then, two little kids barged in the room.

Narrowing his eyes, he said, "You'll pay for that later."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that...sir."

Emma hopped on the bed.

"She'll pay for what, Daddy?"

"Uhh, ...guess what kids? Your mom and I have some news!"

* * *

Note: I might add some prequel chapters later about how Jack gets told about Nathan and Emma's arrivals. I have an idea for one but I dunno, I'll just have to see what happens.


End file.
